


Смотри на меня

by stuffcobbsays, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: На протяжении всего текста Малфой насилует Поттера, а Блейз смотрит. И больше ничего не происходит.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_R_NC21





	Смотри на меня

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в действия сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними. Пожалуйста, обратите внимание на предупреждения - они указаны специально и полностью оправдывают себя. Текст потенциально очень сильный триггер для читателей, сталкивавшихся с насилием в реальной жизни. **Автор считает нужным подчеркнуть, что «но тебе же нравится»/«ты же сам хотел» и т.п. ни в коем случае и ни при каких обстоятельствах не является оправданием принуждения к действиям сексуального характера.**  
>  **Предупреждения** : даркфик, кинк, dirty talk, римминг, изнасилование, вуайеризм фоном, отсутствие хэппи-энда

Это то, о чем он мечтал так долго, что представлял себе в красках, деталях и запахах, расцвечивая под закрытыми веками ледяной мрак Азкабана — Поттер в его постели.

Воздух в комнате почти незаметно звенит, потрескивает от завесы заклинаний, спеленывающих это место в исключенный из реальности кокон, за который не пробиться. Ни звука; ни посторонних глаз, ни случайных визитеров и нежеланных гостей — только Поттер.

Наконец-то в его постели.

— Ты ебанутый, — говорит Блейз, и в его голосе страх мешается с обожанием — ровно в той пропорции, от которой у Малфоя всегда так сладко тяжелеет в паху. — Ты и правда это сделал, ты и правда совсем поехавший.

— Пусть так, — легко соглашается Малфой. Ему не нужно оправдываться и объяснять: Блейз всегда дает ему то, что он хочет. Даже когда Малфой говорит, что хочет Поттера.

Блейз — его идеальный зритель. Блейз всегда смотрит только на него.

— Как он?

— То ли спит, то ли без сознания, — равнодушно пожимает плечами Блейз. — Молчал, глаза не открывал, может, вообще нахер умер. Все-таки третий день… Чем ты его?…

Не так уж важно. Сегодня, сейчас, важно только одно — после стольких лет ожидания Поттер наконец-то полностью в его власти; заклятье невидимых пут связывает его так надежно, что без воли Малфоя он не сможет даже пошевелиться — и это лучшая кукла на невидимых ниточках, что только можно было б себе представить. Малфой чувствует эти незримые нити, что дрожат на кончиках его пальцев, давая бесконечную, такую сладкую власть над чужим распростертым, распятым телом.

Довольно.

Впереди так много времени, чтобы насладиться этим ощущеньем сполна; им — всем троим — больше некуда торопиться.

— Ты можешь садиться, — кивает он Блейзу ободряюще, почти нежно; Блейз с невеселой улыбкой смотрит в ответ, неторопливо устраиваясь в кресле.

— Хочешь, чтобы я выбрал место поближе, в почетном первом ряду?

— Хочу, чтобы ты все видел, — мягко поправляет его Малфой. — Ты же знаешь… Мне так нравится, когда ты смотришь на меня.

*******

Раздевать безвольное тело — все равно что раздевать куклу, раздевать безжизненный манекен; никакого удовольствия, нелепая механическая работа. Малфой с излишней аккуратностью снимает с Поттера плотную аврорскую мантию, пропитавшуюся грубым, отвратительным запахом старого табака и слежавшейся шерсти; неторопливо расстегивает пуговицы форменного мундира, приятной тяжестью истинного серебра холодящие ладонь. Теперь только тонкая ткань рубашки отделяет его пальцы от жара чужого тела, мерно толкающегося в ребра чужого сердца.

Он такой красивый сейчас. Длинные ресницы отбрасывают тень на осунувшиеся щеки; сухие, тонкие губы очерчены горькими, усталыми складками. Малфой хочет увидеть на этих губах улыбку, хочет раскрыть их языком, попробовать вкус чужого сладкого рта, заставить исторгнуть нутряной, животный стон вожделения. Хочет, чтобы Поттер _хотел_ его — сам.

Малфой изучает распростертое перед ним тело, неторопливо и тщательно; очерчивает контуры мышц поджарого живота, самыми кончиками пальцев ведет по удивительно мягкой, щекочущей подушечки пальцев бледной коже. Его руки дрожат.

— Он красивый, — тихо, боязливо говорит Блейз, и Малфой оглядывается через плечо, будто его толкнули в спину; он уже успел забыть о том, что Блейз так близко. Оторваться от Поттера сейчас невозможно, не нужно, но Малфой отходит от кровати, опускается на колени у ног Блейза.

— Не смотри на него, — говорит он, глядя на Блейза снизу вверх, прямо в глаза. — Смотри только на меня. Смотри очень внимательно и молча. Я хочу, чтобы ты показал мне потом… Как это будет.

Блейз шумно выдыхает; сглатывает, молча кивает в ответ. Блейз — его послушная, жадная тень, его идеальный зритель, но, кажется, не в этот раз. На этот раз Малфой не готов делиться, делить удовольствие; Поттер — только его.

Он целует Блейза в лоб, вставая с колен, и поворачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как распахиваются глаза пришедшего в сознание Поттера, и услышать слабое, удивленное — 

— … Малфой?

*******

— Ты ебанутый, — хрипит Поттер. — Аврорат… узнает об этом. Меня будут искать и найдут.

— Похвальная преданность чести мундира, — одобрительно кивает Малфой. — Только ответь мне на вопрос: как скоро твоим доблестным подчиненным придет в голову, что тебя вообще _следует искать_?

Ведь бравый аврор _так устал_ ; бравый аврор имеет право на отдых где-нибудь подальше от туманной Британии и утомительных министерских обязанностей — на островах, где вечное лето, солнце и экзотические красавицы в пальмовых листьях вместо закрытых мантий.

_Если верить «Пророку»._

Поттер дергается, проверяя на прочность невидимые путы — раз, другой, — и замирает. Малфой видит, как он быстро, почти незаметно оглядывает комнату, подмечая обстановку и оценивая вероятные выходы — режим бравого аврора вколочен в Поттера накрепко. Пусть; в надежности своих заклятий — и тупости тех, кто будет искать исчезнувшее высокое начальство, — Малфой уверен. Остальные поверят «Пророку» и его сплетням. А Поттер совсем скоро будет смотреть только на него.

— Малфой, ты ведь не можешь не понимать, за такое даже тебе наказания не избежать, — Поттер откашливается, и его тон резко меняется, становится задушевным; так — Малфой знает — говорят с душевнобольными и отчаявшимися психами, готовыми по первому импульсу убивать заложников. — Еще не поздно откатить назад. Черт с тобой, я даже готов принести клятву, я тебя не выдам, если ты меня отпустишь, просто все забудем, ладно, Малфой, подумай!

В его голосе столько увещевания, столько мастерски отточенных сочувствующих интонаций, что Малфой не может сдержать смешок — _а хорош, ссука_ , отлично выдрессирован взывать к светлому в человеческой натуре; старик Дамблдор гордился бы своим любимчиком. И тем забавней, что Поттер действительно пытается вести с ним какие-то _переговоры_ — как забавны угрозы от того, кто связан заклятьем незримых пут и полностью, абсолютно, всецело находится в его власти. Мольба проявить благоразумие? — как это, в самом деле, нелепо.

Он хочет услышать мольбу совсем иного толка; он хочет, чтобы Поттер умолял, и скулил, и подмахивал ему, как течная сука. Чтобы сам хотел _принадлежать_.

— Поттер, — Малфой примирительно поднимает ладони, — прекрати. Не унижайся, мне это не нужно. 

— Ну так что тебе надо? — зло выплевывает Поттер. — Деньги? Херня, даже после Азкабана денег у тебя столько, что за всю жизнь не потратить. Будешь шантажировать мной Министерство в обмен на — что? Что тебе от меня нужно, больной ты ублюдок? 

— Очень просто, Поттер, — пожимает плечами Малфой. — Тебя.

*******

— Смотри, — говорит он, медленно, лениво двигая запястьем; наблюдает за тем, как послушные его воле невидимые нити плавно двигают, переворачивают в воздухе тело Поттера. Идеальная марионетка. Такая послушная.

— Я полностью честен. Усовершенствованное заклятие незримых пут, моя личная разработка и моя личная гордость. Стоит мне шевельнуть пальцем — и ты поднимешь руки. Или раздвинешь ноги. Сделаешь все, что придет мне в голову, Поттер.

— И что дальше? Трахнешь манекен? — едко откликается Поттер.

— Мне бы этого совсем не хотелось, — Малфой мягко приподнимает его подбородок, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, чтобы Поттер как следует _осознал_ , понял, _что_ ему хочется на самом деле. — Как не хотелось бы опускаться, скажем, до Империуса. Я просто хочу сделать тебе приятно, Поттер… Так, как никто никогда для тебя не делал прежде.

— Хочешь сделать мне приятно — отпусти меня, — упрямо и тупо повторяет Поттер. Это упрямство начинает несколько утомлять, но Малфой только глубоко вздыхает, усмиряя собственное нетерпение, кипящее под самой поверхностью кожи. 

У него еще много времени. 

Достаточно времени, чтобы сломать это упрямство. 

Оно уже, уже дает слабину — броня Поттера, бравого аврора, бесстрашного Спасителя-всея-Британии, идет трещинами, сочится внутренней, так тщательно скрываемой от окружающих слабостью. Малфой ловит запах этой слабости, зарывается носом в сальные, грязные волосы Поттера, чтобы почувствовать _больше_.

От него пахнет трехдневным потом и страхом, и Малфой вдыхает глубоко, еще глубже, втягивает эту острую, пряную смесь, от которой кружится голова и хочется крыть, метить и подчинять себе покорное, безвольное тело. Нет, не безвольное, — он не хочет _так_ , — но послушное, жаждущее, готовно принимающее его в себя. Малфой слизывает этот запах с его кожи; Поттер дергается в сторону всем телом, крупно дрожит, на лице его отвращение мешается с медлительным осознанием безысходности.

— …Неужели тебе никогда втайне не хотелось, чтобы тебя обездвижили и как следует оттрахали, а, суровый господин аврор? — шепчет Малфой. — Я насквозь вижу таких, как ты, Поттер — помешанных на контроле. Отбери у тебя контроль — и что останется? Только тело. Послушное… Такое жадное.

Поттер глубоко, тяжело дышит — Малфой видит, как раздуваются его ноздри в попытке сохранить этот гребаный контроль, обуздать собственное тело и его предательские реакции. Благородное и так по-гриффиндорски отчаянно-нелепое стремленье — предают все, и собственное тело в первую очередь, и тело Поттера предаст его сегодня, предаст не единожды. Малфой уверен. Нужно лишь подождать.

— Давай, Поттер, — шепчет он. — Расслабься. Отпусти себя. Позволь себе _хотеть_. Никто не узнает.

*******

Поттер распят перед ним, распят, раскрыт и беспомощен. Так нелеп в отчаянном стремлении сохранить крохи контроля. Малфой знает эту гордыню, до последнего не позволяющую признать, что контроля больше нет. Что он абсолютно бессилен.

Он был таким же гордым однажды.

Тогда огромный зал кишел сотнями жадных до чужой боли, воздух был густым и липким настолько, что казалось, ему нечем дышать. Абсолютная, оглушающая беспомощность. Он чувствовал истеричное, на грани непристойного, возбуждение толпы, ощущал на коже сотни любопытных взглядов, заговоренные цепи впивались в его руки, и он нашел в этой безумствующей толпе Поттера и смотрел только на него — глаза в глаза, _смотри на меня, Поттер_.

Как занятно всё обернулось.

— Смотри на меня, Поттер, — говорит он. 

Поттер — рефлекторно ли, осознанно, уже не так важно — переводит на него измученные, запавшие глаза; Малфой так хочет увидеть в них готовность сдаться, готовность подчиниться — но чертов Поттер по-прежнему смотрит с вызовом, который бесит и восхищает Малфоя одновременно. Его лицо совсем близко теперь, близко настолько, что Малфой ощущает на своих губах чужое тяжелое дыхание. Он не может отказать себе в удовольствии — осторожно берет лицо Поттера в ладони, оглаживает большими пальцами скулы; кончиком языка раздвигает его губы, медленно, осаживая собственное жгучее нетерпение, проникает в горячий рот.

И отшатывается от единомоментной, жалящей вспышки боли.

— Сука, — с восхищением говорит он, осторожно трогая прокушенную губу — умудрился ведь действительно хорошо достать, сволочь. — Будешь, значит, сопротивляться до последнего?

Поттер упрямо молчит, и на его губах — красный след, кровь Малфоя; это почти _ритуально_ красиво, но у Малфоя уже кончается терпение — он хочет, блядь, больше, хочет, наконец, взять свое, и эти гребаные игры в _неприступную девочку-Поттера_ начинают раздражать. 

— Я знаю как минимум три заклинания, способных оставить тебя без зубов, — ласково говорит он, сдерживаясь из последних сил. — Идеальный рот, а, Поттер? 

Идеальный. Такой горячий, такой сладкий на его языке даже за эту секунду внутри. Малфоя выкручивает от темного, животного желания.

— Или ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебе больно? Хочешь, Поттер? Ты из тех, кому нравится жестче?

Поттера вытягивает в струну, спеленывает невидимыми тросами руки по швам до глухого болезненного вскрика; Малфой морщится — гребаное заклятье слишком чутко реагирует на заклинателя, и ему все сложнее удерживать тонкий контроль. 

— Извини, — выдыхает он. — Не удержал. Я… Я больше так не буду, Поттер, хорошо? Вот, расслабься, смотри, я делаю связь свободней.

Незримые натянутые нити падают с его пальцев, и тело Поттера, болезненно изломанное, вновь расслабляется на постели. В его ресницах запутались непроизвольные — от неожиданной боли — слезы, и Малфою хочется стереть их губами, хочется позаботиться о Поттере, сделать так, чтобы ему было приятно, чтобы ему было по-настоящему приятно. Но Поттер упрямо мотает головой из стороны в сторону, крепко зажмурившись — так, что губы Малфоя бестолково мажут его по подбородку.

И от этого нелепого, детского жеста Малфой приходит в неконтролируемую, животную ярость. 

Он дергает Поттера за волосы, так, что у того рефлекторно распахиваются глаза, сжимает подбородок пальцами — жестко, не давая двинуться, _смотри только на меня, сука, хватит, блядь, дергаться, хватит_ , — и шипит, сдавленно, чтобы не заорать:

— Как ты меня достал, Поттер, как же ты достал меня, почему ты такой упрямый ублюдок, почему ты не можешь хотя бы раз просто уступить мне, хотя бы один — гребаный — раз!?

Малфой хочет его до красных пятен перед глазами, до трясущихся рук, Малфой может сделать ему _так хорошо_ , если бы только Поттер прекратил, наконец, сопротивляться и стал послушным. Если бы уступил; один-единственный гребаный раз.

— В твоих интересах перестать сопротивляться, Поттер, — говорит он, успокаиваясь через силу. — Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы все это побыстрее закончилось, да? 

— Ты отвяжешься от меня, если я дам тебе то, что ты хочешь? — сдавленно спрашивает Поттер.

Малфой фыркает от этого неожиданного «отвяжешься»; такой простодушный, такой _черно-белый_ Поттер, в реальности которого все так просто — я дам тебе то, что ты хочешь, и ты навсегда исчезнешь, и мы весело притворимся, что ничего не произошло.

— Конечно, — с легкостью лжет он вслух. — Я тебе с самого начала об этом говорил. Просто перестань сопротивляться, расслабься, мой хороший, вот так…

Он гладит Поттера по напряженной спине, осторожными, мягкими движениями, будто успокаивая испуганного зверя — только спина, острые лопатки, трогательная родинка на пояснице, выступающие позвонки, не позволяет себе опуститься ниже. Пусть привыкнет к его прикосновениям. Пусть почувствует, как это приятно — когда его трогают, когда его _хотят_ так сильно.

Малфой смотрит, как испуганному зверю, ему в глаза — прямо, твердо, не отрывая взгляд, не ослабляя контроль, — просит — 

— Не кусайся больше… открой рот.

Поттер выдыхает шумно, через нос, но послушно открывает рот, и от этой покорности Малфоя ведет так, что реальность вокруг дает крен. Он вталкивает два пальца в мокрый, обжигающий рот, ощущая под подушечками подрагивающий язык, и голова кружится от обрушивающейся волной похоти, когда Поттер начинает неумело, неловко сосать его пальцы. Малфой смотрит на то, как чуть втягиваются его щеки, как плотно смыкаются губы вокруг пальцев, блестящих от слюны, чувствует, как кончик горячего языка щекотно пробегается по подушечкам пальцев, вылизывая, лаская. Так старательно.

Поттер смотрит на него.

— Я хочу поцеловать тебя, — шепчет Малфой, облизывая мокрые от чужой слюны пальцы; демонстративно медленно проходится языком по фаланге, подмечая, как еле заметно расширяются глаза Поттера. — Разрешишь мне?

Какой же он горячий, невыносимо горячий внутри; чайная горечь и что-то неуловимо сладкое, и, когда Поттер впускает его в свой рот, Малфой забывает дышать. Ловит чужой ласковый, послушный язык губами — _вот так, дай мне, расслабься_ — и сосет, с жадным восторгом отмечает, как расслабляется, поддается его тело, отмечает еле заметные движения навстречу.

Тело Поттера наконец-то предает его. Поттер наконец-то его хочет, и эта смесь страха и похоти действует на Малфоя одуряюще.

— Твое тело мудрее тебя, Поттер, — одобрительно говорит он вполголоса, не переставая ласкать, трогать, изучать каждый доступный ему теперь дюйм лихорадочно-горячей кожи. — Чувствуешь, как оно отзывается? Какой ты на самом деле отзывчивый, какой _послушный господин главный аврор_ , кто бы мог подумать…

Поттер закусывает губу, но упрямо молчит; как будто это что-то меняет теперь, как будто от этого изменится самый факт, что его тело так явно хочет Малфоя в ответ. Малфой притирается еще ближе, кожа к коже, чувствует его всем собой, дышит глубоко и размеренно, усмиряя собственное возбуждение. Еще не пора. Он еще не попробовал все, что хотел.

— Ложись на спину.

Поттер медлит, и Малфой держит, держит его взгляд, просит беззвучно — ну же, ложись, расслабься, раскройся для меня, не заставляй меня делать тебе больно. Я так хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. И Поттер вытягивается на кровати, не отрывая настороженного взгляда от его лица — снова напряженный, но все-таки поддающийся.

Кончики пальцев покалывает, Малфой стягивает незримые путы, лишая Поттера иллюзорной свободы движения — так, чтобы его тело выгнулось, раскрылось приглашающе. Он позволяет себе замереть, задержаться в этом мгновении — мгновении, когда Поттер весь раскрыт перед ним, распят, вывернут. 

Изломанные линии выставленного напоказ тела; марионетка, послушная его воле, но восхитительно живая. Способная ощущать боль и удовольствие, ярость и желание, отзывающаяся на каждое его движенье. Идеальная.

Малфой опускается между его расставленных, раскинутых ног, вдыхает тяжелый, вязкий аромат спаянного со страхом пота и густо замешанного на отвращении возбуждения. Запах забивает ноздри, кружит голову, и Малфой хочет сделать этот запах своим воздухом, так, чтобы утонуть в нем, дышать им, дышать Поттером вместо гребаного кислорода. Он почти благоговейно касается горькой от пота и смазки кожи самым кончиком языка, так мягко, так осторожно, но даже от этого легкого, нежного прикосновения Поттер дергается всем телом.

Такой чувствительный сейчас. Такой отзывчивый.

— Никто раньше не делал тебе так, да, Поттер? — поднимая голову, шепчет Малфой. — Скажи мне, что тебе нравится, когда тебя вылизывают вот так, — он втягивает горячую кожу губами с мокрым, непристойным в своей откровенности звуком, — слышишь? Это твое тело хочет меня, Поттер. Хочет меня внутри. Такое жадное… Как будто создано, чтобы его трахали языком.

Ему не нужно облеченного в слова ответа — вполне достаточно самого вида Поттера; такого, какой он сейчас — с запрокинутой так, что вздулись на шее жилы, головой, закушенными, искаженными нестерпимым телесным желанием сухими губами.

Его глаза закрыты, зажмурены так крепко, будто это поможет отгородиться, отделиться от предающего его тела, алчущего прикосновений, трепещущего, заставляющего раздвинуть ноги шире, раскрыться под жадными, мокрыми прикосновениями языка еще больше. Они делят одно на двоих ревущее вожделение сейчас, и Малфой тонет, тонет в мускусном запахе чужого возбуждения и собственной слюне, раскрывает это податливое, плавящееся под ним тело языком и пальцами, лижет широко, жадно, не контролируя себя, ввинчиваясь в распаленное тело под собой, и Поттеру это нравится.

— Перестань.

Малфой поднимает голову, почти оглушенный; почти уверенный, что ему показалось.

— Перестань, — через силу выталкивает Поттер, тихо, умоляюще. Его глаза по-прежнему закрыты, мокрые дорожки расчерчивают лицо в лихорадочных красных пятнах; от век — к вискам. — Прекрати, Малфой, пожалуйста…

— Но тебе же нравится, — Малфой теряется на мгновенье, но нет — это тело в его руках действительно хочет, Поттеру это действительно _нравится_ , и только его голос, глухой и надтреснутый, противоречит тому, что Малфой видит. — Тебе же нравится, Поттер, разве нет?…

— Как такое может нравиться, ебанутый ты ублюдок, — Поттер обжигает его лицо яростным, ненавидящим взглядом, и на долю секунды у Малфоя темнеет в глазах от того, сколько в нем нутряного, остервенелого _отвращения_. — Ты спятивший садист, конченый извращенец, Малфой, на этот раз ты сгниешь в гребаном Азкабане, и никакая свора адвокатов тебе не поможет!

Заткнись.

Просто заткнись, заткнись, замолчи, _тебе ведь нравится_.

Малфой зажимает его рот ладонью, но Поттер кусает его руку, и Малфой бьет кулаком в чужой красный рот, в распяленные в беззвучном крике губы, еще и еще, только чтобы он замолчал, заткнулся, не врал, потому что ему нравится, Малфой же видит, _чувствует, что ему нравится, смотри, Поттер, вот так ты хочешь меня, смотри на меня, смотри_. Из последних сил удерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться, Малфой опускается — падает — сверху.

… и буквально проваливается внутрь, настолько он мокрый, податливый и раскрытый сейчас. Малфой выдыхает потрясенно; замирает, чтобы добрать это ощущение сполна — ощущение невероятной тесноты, жара, ощущение того, что они с Поттером теперь — единое. Целое.

Все, чем он когда-либо хотел обладать; все, что когда-либо само падало к его ногам, все самое желанное, что приходилось завоевывать силой, выгрызать зубами, вымаливать, стоя на коленях и давясь своей слюной и чужими пальцами. Все это кажется сейчас таким мелким, таким неважным в сравненье с тем, что Поттер наконец-то, наконец-то принадлежит ему полностью.

— Ублюдок, — сорванно частит Поттер. — Какой же ты ублюдок, Малфой, чокнутый ублюдок, пиздец, какого хрена ты ко мне привязался, больной…

Его голос доносится словно издалека, сквозь толщу загустевшего воздуха и ревущий гул крови у Малфоя в ушах — проходит мимо, не задевая.

— Говори, — одобряюще шепчет Малфой прямо ему в ухо, прикусывает горячую мочку, чувствует, как под его губами на чужом виске панически бьется жилка. — Мне нравится, когда ты говоришь со мной, я хочу тебя слышать, Поттер. Как ты дышишь, как ты стонешь — я заставлю тебя стонать, Поттер, будешь _просить_ у меня дать тебе кончить…

Это лучше, чем он представлял, и совсем по-другому; тело под ним одновременно упругое и твердое, Малфоя обдает жаром чужой физической силы, мощной, сдерживаемой только незримыми путами и, он чувствует, жаждущей убить его, разорвать в кровавые клочья, как только исчезнет сдерживающая нить. И как же невероятно сладко подчинять себе эту силу, вламываться в самое ее нутро, чувствовать, как это тело поддается, впускает, жадно _втягивает_ его в себя, вожделеет и ненавидит одновременно.

— Нравится тебе, Поттер? Какой же ты узкий, охуенный, сожмись еще, вот так…

Поттер хрипит под ним, его тело содрогается от толчков, но глаза открыты и он смотрит, **смотрит только на него** , и Малфой кончает, не отрывая остановившегося взгляда от этих пустых, неживых глаз.

*******

— Вот так, — повторяет Малфой бессмысленное на выдохе, с трудом успокаиваясь и дыша старательно глубоко. — Вот так…

Глаза Поттера закрыты, губы плотно сжаты; ресницы слиплись от злых беспомощных слез. Малфой осторожно, мягко стирает их следы кончиками пальцев, целует закрытые веки, зализывает искусанный, истерзанный рот — нежно; благодарно. От колючей, теплой нежности внутри трудно глотать.

Поттер такой красивый сейчас.

Малфой разглядывает его — обнаженное, бледное поджарое тело, поблескивающая испариной кожа, волосы, прилипшие к потному лбу, — разглядывает каждую деталь, фиксирует в памяти, выжигает на внутренней стороне век.

Он не сможет от этого отказаться.

Даже если запомнит каждый кадр, каждый дюйм, каждый вздох и судорожное сокращение натруженных мышц. 

Теперь ему всегда будет мало.

— Когда-нибудь, — шепчет он прямо в чужие пересохшие губы.- Когда-нибудь, радость моя, мы встретимся снова. Я хочу, чтобы ты был только моим теперь. Теперь, когда я знаю, какой ты горячий, какой отзывчивый, какой ты охуенный внутри… Может быть, в следующий раз я буду нежным, хочешь, я буду самым нежным с тобой?… Но знаешь, что самое сладкое? Каждый раз я буду твоим _первым_.

Слова сами срываются с губ, бездумно, случайно; и что-то внутри отзывается жадной, звериной пульсацией — вот оно, истинно верное, единственно возможное решение, почему-то доселе не приходившее ему в голову. Ведь это так просто, так естественно — одно заклятье, и каждый, каждый раз Поттер вновь будет отдаваться ему как в самый сладкий; самый первый.

Малфой с удовлетворением замечает, как в лихорадочном осознании чуть расширяются глаза Поттера — нет, не зря он занимает кресло главного аврора. Где-то на периферии его внимания раздается еле слышный удивленный, испуганный вдох Блейза, его идеального, но совершенно бесполезного теперь зрителя — видимо, до него тоже дошло.

Но это неважно.

_  
Обливиэйт._

_И второй._


End file.
